The Semi Forbidden Love
by FireInMyHeart226
Summary: Her name? Antonia Snyder. His? THE Brendon Urie. You know, the one from Panic! At The Disco? Well, she's been their fan for YEARS. He hasnt known her long. But when they meet under unfortunate circumstances, and decide to keep in contact, will they slowly become more than friends? Or is love between a celebirty and fan forbidden? Rated T for language and other things. PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! _

_Alright, I needed to do something other than my usual stories._

_And I love Panic! At The Disco._

_And Romance._

_THUS THIS STORY WAS BORN!_

_Lol. Actually, my fantastic, Panic! Loving friend on here (her name's _The Urban Spectacle! _She's a good author, if you want to check out her stuff!) convinced me to write this._

_So I did. _

_I have a feeling no one is going to read this.. But, hey, its fun to write. _

_So, if you do read this, please review, or comment or whatever. _

_Pleeease? _

_I'll mention you in my A/N! :3_

_Anyway.. Enjoy and many thanks ahead of time! :D_

I paced back and forth in front of my computer, excitedly.

Today was the day.

The day I'd _finally _see Panic! At The Disco live.

I smiled to myself at the thought of seeing my favorite band of all time perform. And better yet, to see Brendon Urie.

Now, _he _is fabulous. He's sexy, but you can tell theres more to him than that. He's an actual person. But, from what I can tell, he's funny and kind. He's also energetic, and _real _

But, Brendon isn't the entire band. The entire band is fantastic as well. They have pure talent! Every single one of them! It's a shame about Ryan and Spencer, but Panic! Is not in any way broken. I sense that Brendon is more upset about it then he lets people see, though.

Anyway, Spencer is an amazing drummer and has the most beautiful eyes. He's also very cute! Dallon is hot, but not as hot as Brendon.. And Ian is okay! Not my cup of tea, though.

I finally went back to my computer, and sat down on the chair there. I was looking through Panic! Videos in anticipation for tonight.

I know what you're thinking.

A 23 year old woman with nothing better to do on a Saturday?

Well, screw you. Panic! Is amazing.

I glared at my clock, seeing as though it was only 4:00, and the concert was at 7:00. I was going at 5:00, though, because I wanted to be early.. But still

So, I had to start getting ready now. But, I really want to just see them in concert. Like, _now. _Preferably _before _I explode.

I sighed, and walked to my bathroom to take a shower.

_****Im too lazy to put a line break here!****_

I looked at my reflection, taking in my appearance.

I had on dark blue skinny jeans, and a fitted cerulean colored tee. I was also wearing white converse, and I had just a bit of makeup on, but just enough to look natural and to make my blue-ish, gray-sh eyes pop. My dark brown, naturally wavy hair was straightened. And I looked pretty good.

"_Antonia Snyder!" _my friend called, pounding on my apartment door.

I smirked to myself as I walked to answer the door. I opened the door, showing my friend Robin Demers. She was wearing a gray tee shirt and a pair of plain jeans along with gray sneakers. Her blonde hair was in the same style it usually was, and her blue eyes were shining.

"Its time for the Panic! Concert!" she said, smiling.

She had bought me concert tickets back in February for my birthday. It's now August, and time for the concert! I smiled at my friend, grabbed my wallet, and walked out the door.

Let the best night of my life begin.

_*****Too freaking lazy to put a freaking fracking line here! :O*****_

We walked into the building, and I looked around, amazed. It was my first Panic! Concert, and it was odd seeing people as obsessed as I am there. I smirked to myself when I saw this girl kissing a tiny picture of Brendon.

At least I'm not like _that. _

It was still a half hour until the show started, so Robin and I wandered around aimlessly. Until, suddenly a drunk man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to us, a beer in hand.

"Wassup, beautiful?" he said to Robin, with a clear slur. "My name's Connell, and I'm da guy of ya dreams!"

Robin rolled her eyes, and walked past him, bringing me along. I just about died laughing the entire time.

"Aww, Blondie I told you you were beautiful!" I said to her. She stuck her tongue out at me, and I just laughed harder.

Soon, we found our way to our seats. We were seated next to a very pretty woman wearing a Panic! Tee shirt. When I sat next to her, and Robin sat on my other side, she turned to me and smiled brightly.

"Hi! My name's Sarah," she said. "I love Brendon, but hey.. Dallon ain't too bad either," she commented with a wink. I smiled at her and nudged Robin.

"Robin loves Spencer," I said, "but I'm in love with Brendon. He's beautiful."

She nodded, smiling, when suddenly the lights dimmed and the beautiful voice of Brendon Urie rang through the speakers.

"Hello ladies and gentleman!" the god said, "I'm so glad you could attend our concert this evening! Its pretty damn early, but I'm not sure I'm going to let all of you leave tonight after the show's over! I see some lovely ladies in the audience!"

And you know what surprised me?

He winked at _me_.

_**********LINE************_

I walked to the ladies room after the band finished playing. They were _fabulous. _

They closed the show by playing "Northern Downpour", and I was still crying. I had to go to the ladies room to clean myself up before we left.

When I went back to our seats, Robin and Sarah weren't there. I felt my phone vibrate and quickly took it out to find that I had a text from Robin.

_**Hey, sorry, Sarah and I got tired of waiting and went to the bar down the street! Come meet us there!**_

I smirked to myself, shaking my head.

Robin is _horrible _when she's drunk.

.. Screw it. Let her have fun!

I chuckled to myself, and walked out of the building's door. I was surprised how dark it was already. I then walked down the street, but decided to take the shortcut I knew to get to the bar. I went around the building, to the back where I saw the faint outline of the backdoor where the stars go out.

What if Brendon was just beyond this door..?

No. He probably already left .

I shook my head to try to clear it, and continued walking until I found the small entrance to the alleyway I was looking for.

I walked past the entrance, and through the alleyway. Suddenly, I heard a loud crash.

I turned suddenly, trying to squint through the darkness to see what was going on. Suddenly, a had was on my lower back, pushing me to the ground.

I fell, feeling my skin get scraped.

"What're you doing here, young lady?" I heard the voice of a 30- something year old man say above me.

I couldn't get a word out, my throat had a huge lump in it and my heart was beating out of my chest.

"_Well, are ya gonna answer me?_" the voice yelled, and I felt a stinging across my cheek and the slapping sound echo in the darkness. How he had so much precision when in the dark was beyond me.

I still couldn't speak, and hot tears were swelling and threatening to overflow. I pushed them back, and said in a small voice, "I.. I was just heading to the bar to see some friends."

There was a gruff, threatening chuckle above me.

"You ain't gonna see your friends again, little missy," the voice said, and suddenly the sleeve on my shirt was ripped and I realized what he was planning.

Oh my god.

I let out a loud, desperate scream and he slapped me once more. I tried to crawl away, but he kicked my stomach, and tore the front of my tee shirt, leaving some scratch marks on the way. I felt the familiar stinging letting me know that some of the scratches were bleeding. I screamed again.

"Hush up before I have to gag yo-" he started, but suddenly there was another crash, a few profanities, and a hand helping me up.

"Come with me," the almost familiar, velvety voice commanded. It sounded as if it belonged to a man about 20, who was wise beyond his years.

I almost whimpered out of relief, but bit back the sound. I held on to the hand like it was my lifeline, and followed my hero into the dark. I had no idea where we were going, or which direction I'd come from.

_***LINE.. Wow Im sorry for all the lines!***_

I found that we were soon back where I'd started, behind the building where the concert had taken place.

"This way," the voice said gently, and the man pulled me through the backdoor of the building.

Suddenly, it was bright and I could actually see.

"Sit there," the man told me, showing me a chair in the front of a dressing room. I nodded tiredly, and sat in the chair. Suddenly, it was hard to keep my eyes open and the weight of recent events made me feel exhausted.

My last thought before I fell asleep, was, "Who was that man? And why did he sound so familiar?"


	2. Chapter 2

_HEY! IM UPDATING SO THAT THE URBAN SPECTACLE DOESN'T KILL ME! D:_

_.. Lol._

_Anyhoo, _

_AlySkittlez: Thanks so much! :D I love you, dude! :D _

_The Urban Spectacle: I love you. That is all :P_

_ENJOY!_

I blinked a couple times, trying to wake up fully. I felt tired still, but I knew I had to wake up.

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw a man looking at me worriedly. The man was.. Oh dearest God almighty. I let out an almost inaudible gasp, and said softly, "_Brendon?_"

He smiled a half smile, a sigh of relief escaping his perfect lips.

"Thank God you're awake. I've been worried. Do you remember anything from last night?"

I nodded, and stared at him in shock. "The man that saved me.. Was… you?" I asked in disbelief.

He grimaced for a second. "Yes, that was me. I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner, but I came running once I heard your scream…"

I shook my head. "No, you couldn't have known. I'm just grateful that you found me at all."

Brendon stared at me for a second, and I shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze.

"Well.. I remember seeing you at the concert last night," he said, "and I'm genuinely surprised that you're not freaking out about me being here."

"Trust me, if I weren't so tired and confused, I'd be fainting and kissing your feet," I said playfully, a smile on my face.

He smirked patronizingly at me. "I'm guessing you're a big fan, huh? Usually people don't want to kiss my _feet_, though. Usually they want to put their mouths in _other _places. And I wouldn't entirely mind you doing that to me, beautiful," he said with a wink, a joking glint in his eyes.

I blushed slightly, and then shook my head to clear it.

_Jesus flipping Christ. Brendon just called me beautiful. I must still be sleeping. _

"Dear, you're not still sleeping. And you _are _beautiful," Brendon said, and eyebrow raised. My face turned scarlet with realization that I had said that out loud.

I'm. A. Mess.

"So, you know what my name is, yet I know nothing about you. Care to even the score?" he asked.

"I'm Antonia Snyder. I usually go by Tonia or Tony," I answered. He smiled to himself.

"I always thought that certain boy's names were hot on girls," he said, "and Tony is one of them."

I smirked at him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were flirting with me."

He smirked back. "Maybe I am, Miss Snyder."

"Well, Urie. You just met me," I said.

He leaned in a bit closer. "But I'd like to know you better. Something about you is just… intriguing."

I found myself staring at his lips, and fought the urge to attack them with my own.

The smirk left his face, and his eyes glinted with something. Attraction? Infatuation? Lust? I don't know, but soon he was leaning forward, and his face was mere centimeters from my own and-

My. Phone. RANG.

I jumped, startled, and muttered all kinds of profanities under my breath. Brendon chuckled, but seemed a bit upset that we didn't get to kiss as well.

I looked at the caller ID and saw that Robin was calling me.

Shit.

I forgot about Robin!

I answered the phone, and said, "Hey! I'm so sorry.. Last night I.." I trailed off, and looked at Brendon. I couldn't tell them that I had met him. I couldn't risk the public finding out about it. "I crashed at a friends house after almost getting raped. Sorry, long story."

There was silence for a few seconds before, _"What the hell? You almost got raped? Tony! Whats wrong with you? You didn't think to tell me? I have a KILLER hangover and this isn't helping!"_

I rolled my eyes. "We'll talk about it later, okay? Ill call you soon, I have some stuff to take care of first," I said, and hung up before she could reply. I then looked over at Brendon with my eyebrows raised.

"We.. We almost kissed," I said bluntly.

He rolled his eyes. "No dip, Sherlock."

I smiled slightly, then said, "But.. You don't know me."

"Let's change that," he said, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on my cheek.

"_Brendon Boyd Urie, get your ass over here! You know that we have to get moving!" _I heard being called from a distance. Brendon's eyes widened.

"Shit," I said. Massive understatement, I know.

Brendon scowled for a second, then smiled brightly.

"Do you live around here?" he asked urgently. I nodded, and his smile grew. "We have a couple shows in this area again, soon," he said. I smiled at the news, and then raised an eyebrow.

"Wait. You almost kissed me and want to get to know me. What about your feyonce, Sarah?"

His eyes darkened slightly, and he said in an even tone, "she cheated on me. We're done."

I nodded knowingly, and then there was a knock on the dressing room door.

"_Brenny! Ya in there?" a voice called._

"_Yeah! Just a sec!" Brendon called back. He then took a piece of paper and pen, and wrote his cell phone number down on it. He then gave me the paper with a genuine smile._

"_Here. Please, call me," he said, and then he kissed my cheek once more before saying, "I'm sorry but you're going to have to go now.. I don't want you to get caught here. The rumors that'll spread around… They won't be good. I don't care, but I don't want to drag you into it. So.. You'll have to sneak out the back," he finished, his velvety voice laced with regret. _

_I nodded knowingly, and smiled at him. "I'll call you. Or text you. But, bye, Brendon," I said, and with one kiss on his cheek, I ran out the back door, clutching his number like a life line._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! _

_Nothing really to say…_

_But thanks for the reviews! Please, keep it up! :D_

_Love you guys!_

_I don't own Panic! _

_I wish I did._

_Enjoy!_

I sat in my room, staring at the digits on the paper in front of me.

Holy. Crap.

Brendon Urie. Gave. Me. His. NUMBER.

I thought for a second, before reaching for my phone.

I might as well call right away, right?

But, just as the phone entered my hands, there was a knock on my door. I got up quickly, and ran to the door, needing an excuse to take my mind off of Brendon. When I opened the door, a grumpy Robin stood in front of me. She walked into the room without invitation, and I rolled my eyes and shut the door behind her.

"Well, nice to see you too, Sunshine," I said sarcastically.

She glared. "Do I look like "sunshine" to you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sarcasm, Blondie."

She blushed slightly, and then sat down on my couch, a stern look on her face.

"You… were almost _raped_?" she asked incredulously. I nodded, and sat down on the couch next to her. "_Details, _please?" she demanded.

I told her everything, excluding the fact that my savior was Brendon Urie. I couldn't exactly tell her about that.

She stared at me, wide-eyed for a second before saying, "well, I had an interesting awakening as well."

I raised an eyebrow at her, telling her to continue.

"Well… I woke up in that bar, my head pounding, and guess what I saw?" she asked, then without waiting for a response, she added, "do you remember that "Connell" guy from yesterday?" I nodded, and she said, "Well, he was on the floor, straddling an employee. And whats worse? His name was Jonathan. It was on his name tag."

I stared at her, astonished. "_His!_"

She nodded, and screeched, "He. Was. Practically. Having. Sex. With. A. _GUY! _I thought he was straight! I mean, theres absolutely nothing wrong with being gay, but… he hit on me! Do I really look like a guy?"

I laughed and said, "don't worry, Robin. Youre as girly as ever."

"Thank goodness," she sighed in relief.

I laughed, and then she said seriously, "so, you got this guy's number?"

I blushed slightly, and nodded. Then, she glared at me. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she looked up to the sky and muttered, _"Why me, God?" _Then, she turned to me and practically screamed, "Go call him, you idiot!"

I was surprised, because Robin hardly ever insulted anyone. I mean, she was usually _way too nice. But she was yelling at me to go call a guy she doesn't even know, so I guess I really should._

_I sighed, and looked at her. "I'm not going to call him with you right here."_

_She practically ran out of the building, calling out, "Tell me all about it later!" as she ran. I chuckled at her antics, then took a deep breath and picked up my phone._

_Here we go._

_I dialed the number on the paper, and put the phone to my ear. After the third ring, he answered the phone._

_A melodic voice said, "Hello?" _

_Oh, gosh._


End file.
